The Agent and the Co Ed II
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: Two friends are bound for Grad-School when one falls for a handsome stranger. Ignoring her friend's warnings she gets the two of them in deeper than she'd ever imagined. Deep in trouble and deep in love, can they be saved?


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title:** The Agent and the Co-Ed

**Banner #:** 12

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating/Disclaimer:** M

**Summary:** Two friends are bound for Grad-School when one falls for a handsome stranger. Ignoring her friend's warnings she gets the two of them in deeper than she'd ever imagined. Deep in trouble and deep in love, can they be saved?

**************To see all entries for this contest, please visit (****pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

The Agent and the Co-Ed

Alice Brandon and I had been friends since Kindergarten. Bumps, bruises and boys – we'd been through it all together, so it wasn't a surprise that I stuck with Alice through thick and thin when her Dad ran for President.

The Brandons took me in my sophomore year of high school when my Dad was killed in the line of duty. We were living in Seattle at the time – Dad was an undercover detective for the Seattle Police Department and Mr. Brandon was a Senator. I never knew my mom – she died during childbirth.

For all intents and purposes the Brandons were my family. Peter and Charlotte always treated me as if I was one of their own, and Alice and I were as close as sisters. No one was surprised when we applied to the same college or more recently, grad school.

"We're going to have so much fun at Oxford, Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly.

Oxford – the next phase of our life. To me, it would signify a fresh start in more ways than one.

Alice and I moved into our apartment – with the help of our two Secret Service agents, of course. McCarty was huge and intimidating, but deep down, I knew he was a teddy bear. In fact, Alice and I had taken to calling him "Teddy." McCarty would grumble for all of two seconds before smiling quickly and regaining his serious demeanor. Hunter, however, was all business all the time. He was an older man who reminded me of James Caan in the TV show _Las Vegas_.

We fell into a routine pretty easily. Alice was an Art History major while I was an English major. We didn't have too many of the same classes – we saw each other in passing, during the evenings, and on the weekends. I knew Alice, so I knew that she was itching to do something out of our comfort zone.

"Bella! We were invited to a club in London."

"Alice … are you crazy? We can't go to a club in London."

"Oh, Bella … come on, it'll be fun. We need to get out of our stuffy apartment and away from the library. We've done nothing but study for the past month and a half. We need this, Bella!"

"Okay … it would be nice to get out, but Alice … there is the issue with security. We'd have to tell McCarty and Hunter and I don't think that's going to go over too well with them."

Alice sighed.

"Please, Bella?"

Three nights later, I found myself getting all dolled up to go to a rave club in London. While I was getting dressed, Alice was busy packing up some things into a duffle bag. Our plan was to go to dinner in London and duck into the bathroom because we knew that McCarty and Hunter would be waiting outside for us. We'd change in the bathroom and slip out hopefully undetected by our security detail.

Alice pulled my long dark hair up into a bun and tucked it into a blonde wig she'd placed on my head. She took a pair of scissors to her own long dark hair – cutting it into a choppy bob making her nearly unrecognizable.

"Go, go, go!" Alice whisper-yelled, as we made our way down the alley to her friend's car.

We'd been able to slip out of the bathroom of the restaurant unnoticed. McCarty tried to give us a little extra space when he could, and I felt horrible taking advantage of it. Alice's friend, Jane, picked us up at the entrance to the alley and she drove us to the club.

"So … Bella, have you ever been to this type of a club before?"

"Umm, not exactly. This would be a first for me."

Jane laughed.

"Okay … well rule of thumb … buy your own drinks – watch the bartender pour it and don't set it down once you have it in your hand. Don't trust other people with your drinks – they could slip something into it without your knowing and that's bad news. Loosen up and have fun – dancing isn't a death sentence."

Alice giggled beside me and I couldn't hold in my grin.

The music inside the club was loud and thumping. Bodies were crammed onto a small dance floor, grinding against each other. The beat was addictive and before we knew it, Alice and I found ourselves in the middle of it; our hands in the air and our hips swaying to the beat.

A handsome blonde guy made his way toward us – his eyes on Alice the entire time. I eyed him curiously as he wound his arms around her waist and ground against her from behind. She smiled and continued to dance.

"Oh my God! That was the most fun I've had … EVER!" Alice grinned as we made our way out of the club. James – the handsome blonde guy and Jane, Alice's friend were with us and we'd decided to go to a little café that was open all night for a bite to eat. Alice and James seemed to hit it off right away. James was from New York and he had a job working at an art gallery in London. Immediately he and Alice began to discuss their favorite art, and Jane and I looked at them as if they were speaking a foreign language.

There were more Secret Service agents waiting outside our apartment than I expected. Our one night of fun was going to cost us.

"Miss Swan," McCarty grumbled.

"McCarty," I replied, looking down at the ground.

Ahead of me, Hunter was already escorting Alice into our flat.

"Why did you do it, Bella?" McCarty asked quietly as I walked beside him.

"I wanted one evening of being a normal twenty-two year old woman. I'm sorry if you were worried, but we were safe."

"It's five in the morning, Bella. We've been looking for you for hours. You and Alice could have been in serious danger. If you wanted to go out, you should have come to me and I would have figured something out."

Properly chastised, I sighed and nodded.

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry, McCarty."

"Call me Emmett, and I'm on your side Bella, but it's my job to make sure you're safe."

Mr. Brandon was pissed that we'd snuck away from our security detail and even more pissed that we'd spent the evening in an unsecured club. Our punishment was tightened down security. Instead of following us from a distance, McCarty and Hunter were now walking beside us and instead of waiting outside our classrooms they were now sitting in class with us. McCarty reprimanded me as kindly as possible. But I don't think Alice had it as easy as I did.

Throughout our lockdown, Alice continued to talk to James. She seemed so taken with him, and I still felt that something wasn't right about him. He had a look in his eyes that I didn't trust. I tried to talk to Alice about it without coming right out and telling her that I didn't like him.

One night, she'd gone out with James with Hunter in tow and McCarty stayed with me in the library.

"McCarty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about the guy that Alice is seeing?"

"He's undergone security checks and everything's turned out okay, why? Is something up?"

"I don't know. I just … I don't trust him. There's something odd about him and it goes beyond his choice in music. He gives me a bad vibe."

"Have you talked to Miss Brandon about it?"

"Yeah. She thinks I'm jealous because I haven't found anyone to connect with, but I promise you that has nothing whatsoever to do with it."

McCarty looked like he was pondering what I was telling him, but we didn't mention it between us again.

A few more weeks passed and before I knew it, Alice and I were boarding a plane to return to the states for Thanksgiving. We would only be home for the weekend, but it was nice to get back to a familiar place. During our stay, we were given temporary agents as McCarty and Hunter were given a few days off to see their families.

When we returned to Oxford, James was the first order on Alice's agenda. She'd talked about him non-stop from the moment we took off. She spent less and less time in our apartment and more and more time with James. As the holidays drew closer so did finals, which meant Alice was back to spending time studying in our room.

One evening, I went out with a couple of friends from the English department. We had gone into London for pizza to celebrate the completion of a project we'd been working on. The one thing I didn't expect to see was James sitting in a dark corner with a very attractive woman. He was leaning across the table and whispering to her with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry about it … she's accepted everything I've told her and I've got an in with her. In fact, she's invited me to D.C. for Christmas."

I ducked around the corner out of James' sight but continued to listen to the conversation.

"James … you need to be absolutely sure. This girl is the key to make our plan successful. We need her to use against her father. President Brandon's weakness is his daughter."

My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with my hand, not believing what I was hearing. McCarty was several feet away and I wasn't sure that he'd seen James sitting in the corner. I quickly ducked into the restroom and made my way back to our table. I excused myself early claiming I had an early final the following morning and I asked McCarty to take me back to my dorm room.

"Emmett … I need to talk to you about something."

I'd never really called him by his first name before and I think it took us both a little by surprise.

"What is it, Bella?"

I told him about seeing James inside the restaurant and what little of the conversation I'd overheard.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I know what I saw, Emmett."

"I believe you, Bella and I will definitely look into it. In the meantime, maybe you shouldn't say anything to Alice. She already thinks you're jealous – don't add fuel to the fire."

"Right." I sighed.

Like I was going to say anything to Alice. I felt like my best friend and 'sister' was slipping away from me over a guy who was using her. It hurt in the worst way to think Alice thought I was jealous and brushed me aside like last season's Jimmy Choos.

I knew the only way I could get through to her was if I did a little research of my own. If Alice wasn't going to listen to what I had to say she was going to have to see with her own two eyes what a lousy snake James really was. I pulled out my laptop and started with the first thing I could think of— I typed James Logan into Google.

I sat at that computer for hours clicking on this and clicking on that and still nothing—at least nothing substantial. It was like James Logan didn't exist, or he did a really good job covering up his past.

It was well past two in the morning when I finally gave up and decided there was not much more I could do from home. In the morning I would use the school library's resources and maybe even flirt with a few computer geeks to help me out. There was nothing wrong with using your assets to get what you wanted.

After a night of tossing, turning and crappy sleep, I settled for a cold shower to wake me up before heading to Edmund's Hall. It was hard concentrating on anything my professors were saying after everything I overheard the night before. _This girl is the key to make our plan successful._ _We need her to use against her father. President Brandon's weakness is his daughter._ Those words gave me chills every time I thought what they could mean. What the hell were James and that woman up to? And why did I have a sick feeling in my gut that it was bad—really bad?

With McCarty hot on my heels I headed to the computer lab to search out the two guys I knew could help me with my _research_— Mike Newton and Riley Biers.

I turned to Emmett with my hand on the door knob. "Emmett … is there any way you could give me some privacy?"

"Bella, your safety is my number one priority. I was given strict orders to stay by your side at all times."

"Please, Emmett. I promise not to sneak off." I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best doe eyes.

"Damn it, Swan. Fine. You have ten minutes. Don't make me regret this."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I leaned up on tiptoe and kissed Emmett on the cheek then turned and went into the war zone. The room was filled with dozens of computers, and as always, there were Mike and Riley typing away, their gazes concentrated on the screen in front of them.

"Hello, boys."

"Bella! What brings you here?" Mike asked a little surprised to see me.

"I need your help."

"What, you need us to unstick your mouse again?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, no. By the way that was one time."

"Okay, we give. What do you need?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. This is super-secret and highly dangerous."

"Oh, you need us to play dungeons and dragons?"

"Guys, I'm being serious here. I only have a few minutes to explain. Please listen."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I need everything you can find on James Logan."

After I explained everything to them, they were totally on board. They were well aware of who Alice and her father were and didn't have a problem helping. Riley and Mike promised to have everything to me before winter break which started this weekend. Hopefully, when I landed home in the States Sunday night, I would have everything I needed to convince Alice exactly how bad James really was.

The rest of my week was filled with the last of my exams, Christmas shopping, and packing. Alice had been scarce most of the week except when she planted herself in bed to sleep. I had asked her to go shopping, but she declined saying she was going with James, which definitely hurt. We always did our Christmas shopping together. She was my coach, always there to tell me what was good and what was awful.

I missed Alice and wanted my friend back.

By Saturday evening I was bouncing off the walls. It had been four days since I had talked to the dynamic duo and I was nervous that they wouldn't find anything. A knock at the door startled me making me jump. All this stealth work had me on edge.

I opened the door to find Riley holding a large brown envelope and Mike beside him while Emmett stood close by observing everything.

"Everything okay, Swan?"

"Emmett, you can stand down. These are friends of mine. They're harmless."

I gestured for Riley and Mike to enter. "Come in, boys."

Still a little leery of getting their asses kicked, Mike and Riley eyed the big behemoth that was Emmett McCarty before proceeding into my flat.

Bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet like a little kid in a candy store, I held out my hand for the envelope Riley was holding. He hesitated for a minute before handing it over.

"Brace yourself, Bella," Riley said.

I fell back on the couch, took a deep breath, and then opened the envelope. I flipped through page after page every so often looking up at Mike and Riley not believing anything I was reading. There was no way this could be real. What the hell had Alice gotten herself into?

"This has to be some kind of joke? It can't be real."

"Bella, it is. We were just as surprised as you are. The question is what are you going to do with this information?"

I was stunned. There was no other reaction I could come up with. James Logan was a spy for the North Korean government. How was that even possible? I couldn't wrap my head around it.

I looked down, flipping through the papers once again, then back up at Riley who just nodded. I stood and walked toward the door but Mike grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

"I need to tell Emmett. He can help. He'll know what to do with this information."

"Can you wait until we leave?"

"Stop being such wusses. Emmett is just an overgrown teddy bear."

I was just about to get Emmett when the door swung open and Alice walked in with James in tow.

"Hey … guys." Alice smiled as James closed the door behind them. "What's up?"

"Oh … umm, Riley and Mike just came over to drop off some stuff that I had them look up for me. I'm writing a paper on lesser known writers from the eighteenth century."

"Why would you want to write about that, Bella? There's a reason those writers weren't well known," Alice huffed.

James eyed me curiously from behind Alice.

"Because, even if they aren't well known there's a possibility that their work is still relevant."

"Oh boy," Alice said, turning to James. "Let's not get her started or we'll be here all night."

James laughed and let Alice lead him into her bedroom.

Mike and Riley were still standing in the entryway looking dumbstruck and more than a little worried.

"Umm, thanks guys," I said, before opening the door and showing them out.

"Emmett?"

"Miss Swan?"

"I need a couple minutes and then I'd like to go to the library."

"Swan, the library is closed for the holidays," Emmett argued.

"Then I'd like to go to … a pub!" I huffed.

"A pub?"

"Yes," I hissed. "And keep your voice down!"

I ducked back into our apartment to pick up my coat and purse. I held the envelope tightly in my hands as if my life depended on it. In truth it sort of did.

I climbed into the back of our sedan and caught Emmett's glare as he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Any particular pub?"

"London, maybe?" I asked.

The driver nodded his head and took us into the city. I was so lost in my own thoughts and worries about the contents of the envelope that I hadn't notice that the car stopped and Emmett was holding the door open for me.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh, sorry," I muttered.

I stepped out of the car and led Emmett into the pub.

Emmett's instincts were to stand by the door and let me sit at a table by myself, but the whole purpose in coming to the pub was to tell him about James. I grabbed Emmett's arm and led him to the table with me.

"Sit down, Emmett. We need to talk."

He raised his eyebrow at me and I coolly slid the envelope across the table.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Everything that you couldn't find on James Logan."

Emmett's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he pulled the papers out of the envelope. I sat quietly as he read through the same papers I'd seen myself an hour earlier.

"Bella …." He growled.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I told you I had a bad feeling about him."

He pulled out his phone and dialed quickly.

"We have a situation," Emmett said gruffly into the phone.

"Alice, sweetie, I'm sorry, but your father's changed his mind. Instead of spending Christmas in the White House, we're going home to Washington State, and he's asked that we limit guests to family only," Mrs. Brandon said as she spoke to both Alice and I on the phone.

"Mom!" Alice whined. "I really wanted to bring James home for Christmas. I want you guys to meet him – he's sweet, kind, exceptionally smart, and he's very handsome."

"I'm sure he is sweetie, but your Dad's under a lot of pressure with his re-election campaign. Maybe some other time, Mary Alice."

"Whatever, Mom," Alice huffed.

"Are you all packed and ready to come home, Bella Marie?"

"Definitely. I'm looking forward to Christmas at home."

Alice and I were flying out that evening from London to Washington-Dulles. We'd join her parents at the White House for a couple days before we left for Washington on Air Force One from Andrews Air Force Base.

"You girls have a safe flight and don't give McCarty and Hunter any problems. I love you."

"Love you too," Alice and I chimed in unison.

"This sucks!" Alice said as she stomped to her room and slammed the door.

I knew the reason for the change of course, but Alice didn't and for whatever reason, the Brandons wanted it to stay that way.

**Somewhere in London ….**

"_James … are you positive the Swan girl has caught on?"_

"_She's not stupid, she seems very suspicious of me and she's voiced her concerns to Alice."_

"_Is Alice suspicious?"_

"_No. Her head is so far in the clouds that she has no idea. I've convinced her that her little bird friend is completely jealous."_

"_Good. Now are you all set for your little holiday away to 'meet the parents'?"_

"_Yes and once we land in D.C. my contacts will be in place to take care of the Swan girl. Shit … it's Alice. I have to take this call."_

"_Hey, baby, I was just thinking about you."_

"_James … I have some bad news. Apparently there has been a change in plans for Christmas and we won't be staying at the White House. My Father wants to go to Washington State and insists on a 'family only' holiday."_

"_So … you're saying that I've been uninvited?"_

"_In so many words, yes. I'm so sorry, baby. I really wanted you to meet my parents."_

"_I wanted to meet them too, baby. So I suppose Bella will be staying in London too then?"_

"_No, Bella's family. Maybe not by blood – she just is."_

"_Ahh … well that changes things, I suppose. Maybe I can catch a flight from Dulles to New York and I'll pay a visit to my own family for the holidays."_

"_Yay! Then we'd at least have the six hour flight to spend together."_

"_Definitely, baby. Well, hey I better go and see if I can make those arrangements then. I will see you at Heathrow."_

"_Well done, James. But that does put a huge kink in our plan."_

"_Not necessarily. I'll lay low in D.C. for a couple days and then I'll suggest to Alice that I fly from New York to Seattle to see her. I can still take care of little bird girl as planned."_

"_Don't screw this up, James."_

I was uncomfortable the entire flight from Heathrow to Dulles. It wasn't because the seats were unpleasant; it was because James was sitting next to Alice in the seat behind me. McCarty sat beside me keeping a keen ear on the conversation behind us. I tried to keep my focus on the book I was reading, but the information I saw in that envelope kept flashing through my brain.

I was thankful that James would be leaving us when we arrived at Dulles. According to him, he was planning on going on to New York to visit his family for the holidays. Emmett thankfully caught on to my suspicion that James was lying to us again and one nod from him told me that he was on it. He'd promised to never second guess me again.

We gathered our luggage and made our way out to the cars that were waiting for us. We wound our way through the city until we arrived at the White House. We were quickly ushered inside by McCarty and Hunter. When we made it up to the private residences, all I wanted to do was go to my room and go to sleep. It was only after nine in the evening, but it felt like two a.m. to me.

"Girls!" Mrs. Brandon squealed.

"Mom …" Alice grumbled.

"Hi, Mom." I smiled.

"Girls, I know you're tired from your flight, but please change into something pretty and come downstairs for a few moments. We're having a little party, and it would be so nice if you'd both come down and wish everyone happy holidays."

The Brandons never asked much of me and even though I was tired, I agreed to change and make an appearance downstairs.

When I'd finished changing, I knocked on Alice's door and she reluctantly walked downstairs with me. When we reached the ballroom, Charlotte greeted us at the door and introduced us to a few of the guests.

"Bella … come here, sweetheart. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

I walked across the room with the woman who had become like an adoptive mother to me. She was the closest thing I'd had to a mother my entire life and I loved her dearly. She led me over to a table where a man sat alone; his hair color was the most interesting shade of brown. It was a mixture of light and dark with natural gold highlights running through it. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of emerald green; they were bright and drew me in immediately. He stood up as we approached. He was very tall.

"Edward …" Charlotte cooed.

"This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Edward Cullen. He is the son of a very dear friend of Peter's and he's going to be starting Grad School at Oxford in January. I wanted to introduce the two of you because I thought maybe you could get better acquainted and then Edward would have someone to show him around London when he arrives."

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Bella."

Edward's voice was soft and rich. If I hadn't been drawn in by his eyes, his shy, crooked smile would have done the job.

"You two sit and chat, I have to greet a few more guests."

Charlotte kissed me on the cheek and excused herself. Edward motioned for me to sit down and pulled out a chair for me.

"So, Bella … what are you studying at Oxford?"

"Oh, umm I'm studying English, Literature that sort of thing. And you?"

"Ahh the classics? I'm going to be studying English as well."

"Wonderful choice but there must be several places here in States that you can study a little closer to home. Why did you choose Oxford?"

Edward chuckled.

"Several generations of my mother's side of the family have all gone to Oxford. I wouldn't dare be the one to break tradition." he grinned.

"Oh, no, we couldn't have that," I giggled.

"So why did you choose Oxford?"

"I always wanted to visit the country that gave the world so many fantastic writers and see the land where so many of my favorite stories took place. We visited England when I was in high school and I fell in love. I knew then that I wanted to go to Oxford for grad school."

"That sounds so much better than my answer," Edward chuckled.

"Eh … it is what it is."

We chatted for a while longer and sipped on glasses of wine a waiter had brought for us. I learned that Edward was a classically trained pianist, but he preferred to play acoustic guitar. He had a passion for photography that I experienced first-hand as he pulled out his digital camera and snapped photos of unsuspecting guests.

"There is something raw and beautiful about unsuspecting subjects. You catch them in a moment where they are stripped bare – not literally of course, but they wear their emotions so clearly on their face."

Edward showed me an example and explained what it was that he loved about the photo. In that moment it was him that was stripped bare and his passion was crystal clear on his handsome face. He was breathtaking. I found him to be kind, funny and completely charming. I realized I wanted to get to know everything about him.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, umm I'm not really a great dancer."

"Oh, that's okay," He chuckled. "Maybe you've never danced with the right person. Dancing is all in the leading."

He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I'm not sure if it was the wine or the company but I felt like I was dancing on a cloud. As the strains of 'The Way You Look Tonight' floated through the air, Edward and I twirled around the dance floor. He was a good dancer and I began to wonder if there was anything that he wasn't good at.

I looked up into his eyes and lost myself in them for a moment as his vibrant green locked onto my chocolate brown. In his eyes, I found safety, comfort and something else that I couldn't quite figure out. It was like butterflies in your tummy, warm fuzzies, and being thrown in an ice cold pool. Such a contradiction of feelings – but it felt so right.

I closed my eyes as warm, soft lips brushed gently against mine sending a shiver down my spine yet warming me at the same time.

That night my dreams weren't filled with spies, hostile plans or Secret Service agents, but of a sparkling green eyed and unruly, brown haired man with a voice as smooth as chocolate caramel.

The next few days were chaotic as everyone was getting ready to travel to Washington for Christmas. Mr. Brandon had a few meetings to attend, and I hoped one was about the James situation, while Mrs. Brandon was getting all the last minute details together for our Christmas dinner on Saturday. Alice was moping because poor James had to switch his plans and couldn't come with us. Yeah, to say I was ecstatic about that one was an understatement.

Just before dinner on Wednesday, while I was listening to my iPod, Alice popped her head in my room. I pulled my buds out smiling at her.

"What's up?"

"Dad wants to see us in his office, right away."

"Oh, Okay."

Once we stepped into Mr. Brandon's office and I saw Emmett, Hunter, Cullen, and three other Secret Service agents I had never met; I knew exactly why we were asked here.

"Girls, sit down. I need to discuss some things."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Alice asked with a concerned look toward the agents.

Mr. Brandon looked at me then back at Alice before gesturing towards the tall, handsome agent to his left, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle had been with Mr. Brandon for as long I could remember. He was always by Peter's side and as far as I knew he was the one in charge of his security. He was the one man I knew would keep Alice's father safe no matter what.

"I'll just come out and say it … James Logan isn't who he says he is."

Alice turned to me with fury in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Me?"

"Don't play coy, Bella. You've been trying to break me and James up for weeks. How could you? I thought you were my friend, my sister. You're that damn jealous that you got my father and the Secret Service involved?"

"That's enough, Mary Alice. You will sit down right now and hear what Carlisle has to say. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Alice said with gritted teeth.

Carlisle looked toward me then back toward Alice.

"As I was saying … James Logan is not who he says he is. With some help we've come across some damning information about him. It seems he is far from the civil man he appears to be. He's a spy for the North Korean government with connections all over the world. He's been conspiring with them to acquire nuclear weapons from the United States for many years."

I heard Alice gasp beside me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly, trying to offer her comfort.

"There's more," Carlisle said before taking a deep breath and looking directly at me. "We have confirmation that he has a hit out on Bella."

"What?" I wasn't sure if it was Alice or me who screamed it first.

I wasn't quite listening as Carlisle continued talking. He explained my involvement with the information and how James was on to me especially since I voiced my opinions to Alice. He explained that there would be extra security and nothing would happen to me or Alice. Although I knew Carlisle was the best at what he did I was still scared for my own life as well as my family's.

On Thursday morning, with Emmett and Hunter close by our sides, Alice and I gathered our carry-on bags and boarded Air Force One. Alice was quiet, contemplative, and barely talking to me so it didn't surprise me she took a seat by herself. I was about to take one of the seats behind her when I noticed there was a person already seated by the window.

"Edward … what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Bella," Edward said with a crooked smile and humor in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. You surprised me, that's all. It's not that I didn't want to see you."

It had been four days since we parted and forgot to exchange numbers with each other. Four days since I danced in his warm arms. Four days wondering if I would see him again and be in those same arms ever again. So yeah, I was surprised but not unhappy to see him.

"Well I'm glad to hear that because I did want to see _you_."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I'd actually like that."

"So … why are you really here, Edward?"

"What? You don't believe I came here to see you?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Well I just may have to convince you otherwise," Edward said with a smirk. "There is another reason, besides seeing you of course, that I'm here. You see, Bella, my father is a dear friend of the President, and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon invited me to spend the holidays with them."

I gasped just realizing what he had just said. "You're Carlisle's son?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmm … why am I not surprised? Someone as handsome as you should have an equally handsome father. I should have recognized the resemblance."

Edward laughed. "So you think my father's handsome?"

"I do. Very. But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well that's good to know."

Edward and I chatted the entire plane ride about every mundane thing you could think of—from our favorite music artists to our favorite color. By the end of the flight I knew so much about this man that I knew without a doubt he was the type of man I could lose my heart to.

On Christmas Eve, after dinner was finished and we were all making our way to the living area, Alice pulled me aside.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have believed you when you came to me. Now you're in danger because of me."

"Alice, it's okay. Everything will be fine. I'm just glad everything is out in the open now. Don't worry, Carlisle and his team will keep us safe."

"I hope so. If anything ever happened to you because of this …"

"Alice, stop. It's not your fault. Now give me a hug."

I opened my arms for Alice who came willingly, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I knew I had my 'sister' back.

"I truly am sorry, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Alice stepped back wrapping her arm around my shoulder motioning with her head. "So … Edward, huh?"

With just the mention of his name a smile broke on my face as I gazed over to where he was standing talking with his father. "I guess."

As if knowing Alice and I were talking about him, Edward turned and smiled his mega-watt smile at me before continuing his conversation.

"I see the way he looks at you. He really cares."

"Alice …"

"Fine, don't believe it. But know he's one of the good guys, Bella. Don't let him go without a fight."

I woke up early the next morning and had the urge to go for a walk. The house was still quiet with the exception of the gurgle from the coffee maker in the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"You're up early."

"Yeah … or late depending on how you look at it. It's after two p.m. in London." I smiled.

"This is true …. so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Umm, I was thinking of going out for a walk."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah … is that not okay?"

"Bella … I really don't think it's a good idea given the circumstances."

"But, I'd really like to go for a walk. I need to get some fresh air," I pleaded.

"Perhaps, Edward can go with you?"

I sighed. That was the last thing that I wanted. I had hoped to walk and try to clear my head regarding my escalating feelings toward Edward. How could I do that if he was walking next to me?

Edward chose that moment to walk into the quiet kitchen.

"Morning, Pop … Bella."

"Bella was just telling me that she'd like to get out for a bit and I thought maybe you'd want to go with her and keep her company."

"Umm … sure, that sounds great. Is that okay with you, Bella?"

I knew I really didn't have a choice except to give in.

"Yeah."

Edward and I put on our coats and set out into the brisk morning air.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah. I just … I wanted to use this walk to clear my head a bit and with you here, there's no chance of that happening."

We walked side by side in silence for a few blocks.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?"

I nodded and followed him into Starbucks. My hand brushed against Edward's as we stood in line. I shivered at the contact. Even with gloves on my hands were freezing and his were so warm. We ordered and he paid for our drinks. While we waited, I looked around and I did a double take when I saw James sitting in the corner. He was talking to a tall, dark haired man.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he handed me my drink.

"Oh … umm … sorry. Edward … we've got to go."

I tugged my stocking hat on and pulled my hood over my head.

"Come on."

I quickly walked to the door and out of the store, Edward trailing behind me.

"Bella?"

"Don't ask questions, just come on," I muttered, picking up my pace.

My goal was to get to a bakery a couple buildings over. My Dad was friends with the owner and I always made a point to stop in and say hi when I came home to visit. The bell over the door jingled as I walked in.

"Bella!"

"Hey, Billy! Can I use your phone in the back? I'll explain later."

"Of course, anything for you, Bells."

I tugged Edward along behind me as I ducked into Billy's office. I picked up the phone and immediately called Emmett's number.

"Emmett … it's James. He's here. Edward and I just went into Starbucks and I saw him sitting in the corner talking to this huge dark haired guy. We're at Clearwater's."

I could feel myself beginning to panic and I looked up at Edward to find his eyes wide and his face filled with anger.

"Bella … why didn't you say something? James is here and you said nothing?" Edward seethed.

"There isn't much you can do, Edward. We'll just have to wait for Emmett to get here."

I walked back to the front of the store to talk to Billy and was met with James' cold sneer.

I gasped as I saw the tall, dark haired man restraining Billy with his hand over his mouth.

"Bella, Bella, Bella … did you really think I couldn't find you? That I couldn't get to you? How foolish they are to let you out without an escort."

Edward had yet to come out of the back room – if I had to guess I'd say that he ducked into the restroom and I was thankful that he wasn't caught in the cross-fire.

"What do you want, James?" I ground out.

"I wanted your little friend, Alice, but I think you'll be an acceptable replacement. Don't you boys?" James asked as he looked at tall, dark haired guy and Billy.

I glanced out the front window and saw the black unmarked vehicles pull up outside. I watched as Emmett and Carlisle both stepped out of the cars, guns drawn and at the ready. James caught on to what I was looking at and spun around to look at me.

"You're mine," James sneered as he pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at me.

"Wrong. Think again, Logan."

Edward's rich, velvet voice was filled with rage as he spoke to James. I turned to find Edward standing behind me – gun drawn and pointed straight at James. James' gun didn't leave its target – me.

"Drop your gun, James. You're outnumbered."

Unfortunately, James was closer to me than Edward was. He stepped forward and grabbed my arm pulling me toward him. I screamed and shots rang out around me. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled up into a ball as I fell to the floor, afraid to see who had been shot and so very worried about Edward.

There was a rush of commotion around me and I barely registered hearing both Emmett and Carlisle's voices. I sensed warm arms around me as I felt myself being lifted from the floor.

"Shh, Bella. You're okay, I've got you," Edward crooned.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck, breathing in his clean, sweet scent.

"Bella … you've got to let go so I can get you into the car."

I whimpered at the very thought of the loss of contact.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," Edward promised.

I allowed him to set me on my feet and help me into the back of the sedan. Edward slid in beside me and the driver took us straight back to the house.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly.

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the hot tears streaming down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an agent too?" I murmured.

"Bella, I'm sorry. My job was to keep you safe. I honestly thought we were okay, James had gone to New York and no one saw him get on a plane to Seattle."

"I don't care about that, Edward. I care about the fact that I trusted you. I told you things that I wouldn't share with other agents. You violated that trust."

I continued to sob as Edward tried to console me the best way that he could. He knew I didn't want him to touch me – I already distrusted him. When we pulled up to the house, Mrs. Brandon was waiting and pulled me into her arms.

"I'll take it from here, Edward. Thank you."

"Ma'am." Edward nodded.

Over the next few days, Edward's presence was a constant. In the house, at the airport, on our way back to D.C. and even on our way back to London. Hunter decided to retire and Edward was taking his place as Alice's security detail. I ignored him as often as possible, except when I went to class. He and McCarty would switch at that point – Edward keeping up the charade that he was a grad student studying English.

I missed Edward, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself. He was the one person I felt comfortable talking to openly. He always listened and never judged. We were similar in that aspect and we fit so well together. _So why was I still not talking to him?_

It hadn't taken long for me and Alice to get back to where we were before the whole James debacle. We picked up like there was nothing ever wrong. It was good to have her back - until Friday night, a week after we had returned to Oxford when Alice decided to let loose on me.

"Don't you think it's been long enough, Bella?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Edward. You've been avoiding him for almost two weeks. All you do is mope around like a lost puppy."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. But if it makes you feel better, Edward isn't doing any better than you. He's miserable. You're miserable. Don't you think it's time you both kissed and made up?"

"It's not that easy, Alice."

"Jeez, Bella, what's so hard? You like him, he likes you. You're both miserable apart so why not be happy together? I know your feelings were hurt but give Edward some credit. His job was to protect you and that's exactly what he did. You do miss him don't you?"

I had to admit that at first I was mad as hell that he didn't trust me enough to tell me he was an agent. But then the anger faded and I realized I overreacted a little. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget.

"Alice, I do miss him so much. I feel so stupid. I don't know what to do."

"Oh, honey. Let Alice help you."

Alice and I worked out a plan. It was just a matter of Edward showing up and I really hoped he did. The apartment was filled with candles on every surface. Soft music filled the air as the homemade lasagna was warming in the oven along with the fresh garlic bread.

There was a knock at the door and I knew this was it. My stomach was in knots and my heart was ready to jump right out of my chest. I was beyond nervous. There was no other way to explain it. I was putting it all out on the line and I hope he didn't run for the hills.

I opened the door slowly to find Edward looking gorgeous as ever but just as nervous as I was.

"Bella … Alice said there was a problem so I rushed right over. What's wrong?"

In one of my many conversations with Edward he said he wanted to read _11/22/63_ by Stephen King but hadn't got a chance to. So I picked up a copy and in the inside of the book wrote the two words I've wanted to tell him for days—_I'm Sorry_. He raised an eyebrow before taking the book from my hands.

"Just open it."

With little hesitation he opened the book to the first page where my apology was written. He looked up at me with those smoldering eyes and I could have melted right there on the spot.

"Bella …"

"Edward, I wanted to apologize. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Oh, baby, I should be the one apologizing. I should have said to hell with my Dad's rules and told you I was working for him. I hurt you and I never wanted to. You have to believe that."

I nodded.

"I also have to apologize because I've fallen so much harder for you than I thought was possible."

"Edward, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

I stood up on my toes, laying my hands gently on his firm chest and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and before I knew it, he was kissing me back. Edward took my bottom lip between his as I kissed his top. He swept his tongue against mine in long languid strokes. His kisses were addictive as I moved my arms up his chest and around his strong shoulders. I tangled my fingers in his silky hair like I had every night in my dreams.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

"You feel so good, Bella."

"Edward …"

"Baby, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. God, I've missed you."

He looked at me with those sparkling emerald eyes like he was seeing straight to my soul. I felt open and vulnerable but with just a touch of his lips to mine he erased all those fears.

Edward lowered his mouth to mine for a searing kiss. His tongue swept across my lower lip from crease to crease before slipping in my mouth to tangle with mine. His lips felt incredible as they moved against mine.

With a sigh he pulled back to rest his forehead against mine while catching his breath. He laughed. "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to make out like teenagers in your doorway?"

I blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Oh … sorry. Come on in."

I motioned for Edward to enter before closing the door behind us. He took his coat off and placed it on the arm of the chair. He looked around taking in everything around him, noticing all the candles lit before he turned to me with his mega-watt smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I hope you're hungry. I made lasagna."

"I'm hungry … but not for lasagna."

In one stride Edward had me in his arms pulling me close. He smelled of mint and sandalwood and a scent that only Edward could create. I could feel every hard inch of his sexy body as we molded together perfectly. The evidence of his arousal strained against his pants between us.

"God, Bella, I want you so much."

"I want you, too."

Edward pulled back looking at me with those bright emerald eyes that had so much love shining in them it startled me.

"Are you sure?"

All the talking and flirting we had done before had been foreplay enough. I wanted him more than I wanted my next breath. There was no denying what we both wanted, or needed.

"I'm sure."

Ever the gentleman, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedrooms but stopped short when we reached the hallway. "Which one?"

"To the right."

Edward used his shoulder to push the door open then closed it with his foot, none too gently. He set me down slowly in front of the bed. Piece by piece we undressed each other until we stood before the other completely naked.

He gently lowered me on to the bed as I shimmied up it. At the edge of the bed I saw a gleam in his eyes and he settled between my legs opening them wider. I felt his warm breath over my skin as he kissed the inside of each thigh before kissing where I wanted him most.

With slow strokes he brought me so much pleasure. His tongue circled my clit, licking and sucking, igniting a fire within me. He pushed two fingers inside while his lips still moved along my wet folds. I was a withering mess under him, hot and bothered, breathing heavy.

"Edward … please, I need you inside me."

My body was ready to explode and Edward was taking great pleasure in torturing me. Edward sheathed himself with protection before crawling up the bed to settle between my legs. He slid the tip of his cock through my wet folds. "Is this what you want, baby?

"Yes … please."

He leaned down taking my lips in his as Edward's body possessed mine. Inch by inch he pushed forward until he was completely filling me. I had never felt pleasure like this before. He consumed me from the inside out.

"Edward …"

"I know, baby."

Slowly he moved in and out, his lips never leaving my skin. He kissed down my neck and collarbone to my breasts all while continuing his torturous strokes. He pulled a pert nipple in his mouth licking, sucking, bringing on feelings deep in my belly. His lips left my breast only to move to the other to pay it the same attention.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my heels in his ass causing him to go deeper. Each move of his hips brought my clit in contact with his pelvis. I felt the warm, tingly, familiar feelings deep in my belly and straight to my core as my orgasm rose.

"Edward, you feel so good."

"Bella, I'm not going to last."

His movements became shorter and harder and before long I was falling, screaming his name with him not far behind.

I had never known such pleasure as those moments where names crossed lips and breaths were shared between us. Strong arms held me, but it was the beautiful heart that kept me.

A couple months passed; Edward and I were inseparable. We'd spend as much time together as possible. He'd still accompany me to my classes and switch with Emmett when I wasn't in class. Emmett had every reason to say something to Carlisle, but he didn't. He knew he'd effectively be hurting me. Edward made me happy, and he took away all of the stress of my otherwise crazy life.

The group that James was affiliated with had been infiltrated by several Special Agents. The woman running the operation was an American and she was currently locked up in a Federal facility facing criminal charges right along with James Logan.

Without that cloud hanging over us, Edward and I would fall asleep together and wake up beside each other whenever possible – there was no better feeling in the world than being with Edward. Who knew that a few stolen moments each day could make me so utterly happy?

One blissful morning, I lay snuggled in my bed; Edward's firm chest warm against my back and his arms draped heavily around me. I was reveling in the feel of him after being separated for a few days.

"Bella … tell me … tell me this isn't just a fly by night thing. Tell me that I'm not giving up my job for nothing."

"What? You have to give up your job?" I asked panicked.

"Bella … I can't love you and protect you. Well … technically, I could, I guess but I'm way too invested to look at an emergency situation rationally."

I turned in his arms and looked into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Love me?" I asked.

Edward nodded sheepishly and it was completely adorable.

"Way too invested?" I asked.

"Completely invested," He whispered, nodding his head again.

Edward kissed my lips again softly before pulling away and sighing.

"My problem is that I don't really trust anyone else to keep you safe. My Dad has agreed to let me stay with you – as long as you're okay with it – as you get used to your new agent."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you to go anywhere and who is this new 'agent'?"

"His name is Whitlock, and I'm here as long as you want me, baby."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers is his hair, smoothing down the mess I'd made of it earlier.

"I'll always want you, Agent Cullen. Always."


End file.
